


Stupid For You

by djarinscyare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bands, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Heres a small snippet of a really long work I'm working on. Cas works at his college radio station with Meg, and Dean is in a local band. Thats about it so far.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

Cas grips his coffee, iced caramel macchiato, the kind that Meg always teases him about. Speaking of Meg, where is she? She's usually here by now... He cranes his neck around, eyes scanning the interior of the coffee shop, past the stage where employees are setting up microphones, over the bar stools by the window and through the line to order. He spots her taking a drink from the barista and turning around with a smirk. She waves her cup in Cas's direction and mouths  _ one black coffee.  _ Or maybe she said it, it's too loud in here to tell. 

Cas rolls his eyes, scooting over to make room for Meg on the couch. "What's this one called again?" He squints at the sign on the door to no avail. It's small and backwards and very out of focus, and Cas curses himself for leaving his glasses in the dorm. "Something about Tuesday," he muses, tilting his head back against the couch. 

"Tuesday Afternoon," Meg supplies, and takes a sip of her coffee. 

_ Right, _ Cas thinks,  _ Tuesday Afternoon.  _

Don't get him wrong, Cas loves supporting local artists. They've just been short on new content recently, meaning they go to one of these just about every day. 

He sips his coffee and thinks hard, trying to remember the bands they've seen this week. How many were there, four? Five? "Goddamn liberal arts college," he grumbles, turning to Meg. "What did you think of the girl yesterday?"

"Oh god," she groans, "the one who kept breathing on the fucking mic?"

Cas chuckles and nods, remembering the fair skinned girl with the sweater and the mom jeans. "She looked like she was trying  _ way _ too hard to be a hipster."

Meg shrugs, "her lyrics were good though, she just-"

Meg is cut off by a red haired girl speaking into the mic, "hi I'm Charlie, I sing lead and write, sometimes," she nods to the blonde girl on her left, "this is Jo on guitar and vocals." The blonde girl- Jo- gives the crowd a little wave. "Over there is Dean, he's also on guitar and vocals- oh, and he writes too. And-"

Cas misses the name of the drummer, his eyes landing on the light haired man on the other side of Charlie. He's talking to someone beside the stage, this freakishly tall mountain of a man wearing flannel and jeans. The blond guy, Dean was his name, laughs at something the other guy said, and all at once Cas can see himself spending the rest of his life with this man. No previous interactions, no rave reviews, just a gut instinct. 

_ Well, _ Cas thinks,  _ shit.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be really long if I do finish it, and it'll probably take a year or so to write lol, but I just wanted to put this out there and test the water :)


End file.
